This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310105293.5 filed on Mar. 28, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more particularly to a portable terminal device.
Currently, in various terminal devices with displays (such as notebook, TV set or the like), the display part contributes to the majority of the total weight of the terminal device. Especially for those large terminal devices with displays (such as TV set or the like), the display part even contributes to almost the total weight of the TV set.
In the field of display technology, in order to reduce the total weight of these terminal devices, massive attention has been given on how to reduce the weight of the display in the terminal device, and various attempts have been conducted. For example, by way of replacing a glass substrate with a plastic substrate, by way of reducing the thickness and the weight of the glass in the display, by way of reducing the thickness and weight of the backlight section, by way of reducing the weight of the display in the terminal device, the total weight of the terminal device can be reduced. These technologies can make the display lighter and thinner, and improve the prior art to some extent. However, none of these technologies realize an ultra thin flat panel display.
Thus, a technology of realizing the ultra thin flat panel display is needed.